THE PIT : The Prankster in Training
by ChocoBear
Summary: Shannon Tharp, is the school nerd.Big books,and logical thinking got her through many turmoil sitiations.yet soon she is invited and in hogwarts.She Finds that everything cant be read in books. A story of a nerd and the marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: school

"Think about this logically…"

The bell ringed to signal lunch as begin. As I picked up my note bag, I headed off to the lunch area. Thinking about how, strange my school is. Mixing up chemistry with stupid names that are also names for potions that are mention in books. Maybe the teacher is trying to teach us in a different name. Not to mention it was actually kind of fun since everyone in the class loved the different style.

It's a completely stupid way to do so, I believe.

As I sit in a corner on the sitting of a bench out side, I pulled out a copy of 'Vigue-Martin Atlas of the human body', and a bottle of strawberry Gatorade. As I flipped through the chapter on the skeletal system, I found my self looking up. Something had screeched out in annoyance. Thinking this was one of the weird people out here, I rolled my eyes.

Not a good thing to do.

Something nipped my ear at that moment as I went back to looking for the chapter on the sensory system. A yelp escapes from my mouth and turn quickly. My pupils widen and mouthed drop. What in the fucking world….

A golden eyed, falcon hawk, extremely tired looking and pissed off. Stared daggers into my eyes of the shade of dog crap.

In the beck of the owl held a thick looking letter. Dropping the letter without leaving eye contact landed gracefully into my lap. Snapping, the bird stared furiously at my lunch bag. Pulling out a chunk of chicken I handed over to the bird. Greedily the bird wolf that down hooted, and flew off in energy.

Getting over this whole incident I intentionally went to my letter. It was addressed to me,

_Miss. Shannon Tharp _

_School bench, Monroe High school, Washington_

This was making me twitch in the eyes, and raise my heart rate pump up faster. Slowly I open the strange envelope. Finding two strange letters, one was…. "Miss. Tharp the principal need to see you." A security guard said, as he stared at me in strangeness.

Nodding I got up and packed my belongings.

In my life I never have been in the OFFICE. I was a good student, quiet, and controlled student. I should not being going to THE OFFICE. Biting my lower lip in stress; I step into THE OFFICE. The principle seems mighty pleased, and smiling.

"Good evening Miss. Tharp. Would you let me see the letter." He said smiling. Handing over the letter, I sat down. The shiny, name plate on his desk read "Mr. Peterson." Snapping from my distraction, I looked up at the official.

"Awe my old friend; he invited you to change school." Mr. Peterson explained. "Change schools? To where? Why?" I asked, as quickly a he said it.

"To Hogwarts, It's a school for very special kids, understand." He slowly explained. "Sir, not to be rude, But I can understand hard stuff next to the complete buffoons in this internal hell we call school." I explained. This principle laughed, "ah good then. So you understand that you're one of the highest students with scores…" "Yes I know sir." I finished.

His nose sneered in annoyance.

"This school is for magically gifted. I guess you are, do you or not want to go." He quickened to the point. The only reaction I gave him was a blank stare. "Look your parents just been inform and there proud of you." He also added in. "So your choice?"

"Where is this held?" I asked, questionably. "Hogwarts is in England."

Yes or no?

Get out of this school, or go to a school with some freaks, that wear some sort's cloaks and do witchcraft? Leave my warm home, and family?

The principle like a mind reader nodded, "you made a good decision. Hogwart it is." My eyes widen, "wait!!!" before I get to tell anymore like always he called out "I know all." winking, as he called up someone. Leaning it the chair, my heart raced. My brown hair fell into my face.

'how would someone so ordinary and plain like me get to … do something like this!!?' my thoughts poured in 'I deserve this don't i! all that studying!!'

Mr. Peterson handed over a old looking shoe. "this will help you get over to your step family that will be taking care of you. Your parents are already packed your things so you should get there quickly." H e advised. Confused, I nodded, "s..sure."

As I grabbed the shoe, there was swirling and more. Closing my eyes I felt like I landed on a soft carpet. Getting up, holding my head in with a tannish hand. My eyes regained focus and consitrated on where i was.

"good even, sunshine!" a voice called out. Looking up at this plump woman, with a heart warming smile he surprised me. "I'm Mrs. Peterson, Johnny's mother." She said. Giving her blank look, I asked "Johnny?" "your principle." She looked embarresed of that. "im so proud one of his students were chosen!" he bragged.

Nodding I squinted my eyes, man where did my contact go.

After the whole thing with Mrs. Peterson, and her whole ego boost about her son. I found my self in a kitchen with her relitives, who warmenly welcomed me here. There was atless 10 people with little little kids.

One in pacticular kid, caught my attention. He was talking about how there were these great students at Hogwarts and they were going to teach him to be a prankster. "There the Marauders! My brother got good rep with them! If I get too know them good enough there going to teach me everything!" this boy could not of been the age of 10.

"Hey Yankie-lady ( a nickname amongst the children for me I guess) is there sny prankster in your school??" this boy asked me. Frowning, I shook my head "no I don't think so… there were some stink bombs going off a lot.." I explained, "Stink bombs? Are those like Dungbombs?" he asked. Confused I shook my head 'yes'.


	2. Potter

This chapter took me a while; I was looking up the dates of the marauder and blah. With info I found, and such. Nothing in this I do not own, clothing, bands, Harry Potter, ect.

All the bands either are 1960-1974-5 in which these are taking in and clothing is actual styles I found. Record and tapes were used back then I found out (enter laugh).

Chapter 2: Potter

After the whole party and the conversation with the little children, my brain was stressed out. Mrs. Peterson explained that the summer I would be taking small tours with her to everywhere to get me introduced to the magical world. Confused, she said to get a night rest in a guestroom I was to call my own.

My nerves were shocked.

_Where my parents that happy for me to get an education at this... this... weird school? The practically kicked me out of the house_, my thoughts roared. Biting my lip, as I lay underneath the freshly spreader bed sheets. Turning on my side, I had sighing deeply.

Next morning

In the morning, waking up at 7 was my usual deal. Yet this morning I was wakening up at 6, by Mrs. Peterson.

"Come on dear, we got a full day ahead of us. We are first going to the ministry of magic, and then a friend of mine." She explained with a plaster smile on her face. Annoyed I nodded, and got up. "Get dress quickly, please!" she ordered. She soon left after that.

Taking a shower, and drying off my self. I changed into a beige and black wool knit windowpane dress with a matching jacket. A dress my cousin had given to me for my birthday.

Going down the stairs, Mrs. Peterson seemed impressed. She prop thought that Americans, were hippies and so forth. Psssf, yeah right. "You look so perfect. A good influence for people who think of America badly!" she said, smiling. This made my eyelid twitch as I sat down at the breakfast table and ate the eggs and toast she had placed out in front of me.

After wolfing down the food, I thanked her and waited for directions. "Are we ready for the long day?" she asked as she laid her napkin on there plate. Nodding, I placed the fakest smile I could make, my mind going through death situation that could possibly happen while we were touring.

All I wanted to do today, stay in my little room, call my mom up and talk, and then maybe read a little. And play my record of the Monkees, Marvin Gaye, Creedence Clearwater revival, and my news record Carl Douglas-Kung Fu Fighting.

As out of no where, my answers of a distraction to stay in this house came, in a form of a brown owl which just flew into the kitchen window.

Mrs. Peterson, sighed, as she read the letter. The owl had drop the letter into her plate, landing on the napkin. _Getting us to the whole owl thingy is going to take a while_, I thought. "Oh dear…Shannon, I need to go to work something slipped up. Would you like to come?" the old lady said, her wrinkles in her face told stressful stories. "Where do you exactly work, Mrs. Peterson." I asked, biting my inside check in waiting.

"At St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." she answered, a worried smile placed her face.

"I rather get settle in Mrs. Peterson. If you don't mind, I...I'm just... not …" I dragged on, confused on what I was to say next. "I understand. I'll see if Mrs. Potter next door can watch you then." He wrinkled smile, twitch in a thought of something.

"Maybe you can influence that rowdy boy of theirs… I keep finding a dog tearing up my Tulips…" she mutters quietly to her self.

Blinking in confusion, about a dog and tulips, I shook the thought off. "That would be nice, thank you." I answered in guessing kind of tone. She laughed, getting up from her chair. "Well, I guess you have to change, dear. Don't want that nice outfit of your ruined. I sincerely advise you." Mrs. Peterson sounded slightly terrified. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!!!

"ok." I answered getting up and head towards 'my room'.

Looking in the draws that were in the room, where I found my clothing. Which I thought was kind of weird that they were nicely folded and everything. Putting on some bell bottoms pants which have a neat flower design and a plain red shirt that matched the red shoes I wore also.

Walking down the stairs once more, noticing that Mrs. P was talking to an other elderly woman. This must have been Mrs. Potter, looking down at her, I did not feel threaten at all. "Ah! Shannon, this is Mrs. Potter. She agreed to look after you for a while in till I get back from work." Mrs. P explained introducing the lady. "Pleasure to meet you." I said, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to, it's so nice that there is someone new around here. It's like getting a strawberry shortcake Bertie bott after you eaten all of the bad botts." Mrs. Potter said, with a wrinkled smile. My reaction to her was blank, and thoughtless. Mrs. P laughed as she looked at me, "Oh my I got to go. Have fun." She said, as she vanished in thin air.

Wide eye, my mouth dropped.

Mrs. Potter laughed, and shoo me out of the house and locked it up. As we walked back to her yard, she looked at me with a smile "Your muggle born are you not?" My face was twisted in confusion. '_How could this be possible? This defines all laws_….' My eyes looked at the surroundings in where I was now.

There are a lot of trees and farm lands around in this area. .

"I shall take that as a yes dear." Mrs. Potter said, as we entered her front lawn. As I looked up at the giant house, two floors, an attic, a big yard… my eyes looked around in amazement. "Come on dear, I'll introduce you to the boys." She said, walking into the house.

"Mrs. Potter!! Is it ok if I used a phone, to call my parents…?" I asked, truthfully I didn't want to see any guys right now. "A. phone..." she seems confused. "I' sorry but we don't have any 'phones'." Mrs. Potter confessed. I grinned stupidly and said "that's ok."

"Hey mom, can we get some….." two boys came in sliding on the wooden floor. One with the scruffiest hair I seen in a long time had said 'mom' as the other simply grinned like a fool. "James! Sirius! Perfect timing, this is Shannon, she's going to Hogwarts this year as an American exchange student." Mrs. Potter said, "Oh you mean she's one of those nerdy exchange students." The blue eyed comrade, Sirius asked.

My face reddens in embarrassment.

"Sirius, don't be rude to our guest." Mrs. Potter pointed out. "Can you two please make her feel at home?" She asked. James, the son, seemed to think as his friend, said in reaction "Sure thing, well show her to the library!" James laughed at this. Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. Staring at my feet, I felt pathetic and irritated.

Mrs. Potter sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

Looking up and then to when she was out of hearing range. I looked up athe boys, making a note mentally that they were much taller than me. "So library?" James asked. Sirius coughed a laugh, looking at them pissed me off.

"I rather…." I started to talk, but yet I was cut off.

"Oh am I intruding on something?" a tired voice asked, from behind me. "REMUS!" the two boys bolted to behind me and hugged the person. I turned around slightly and saw this person. Remus, as they said his name was, a boy of the same age group. His hair seems wild but used to be kept neat before the terror duo took damage on it. His paled skin showed slight scars.

"Who's this?" he asked

"This is... uh..." James had started; Sirius shrugged his shoulder with no clue. Its been about 5 minutes and they already forgot?

"I'm Shannon." I said quietly, he smiled tiredly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Remus." Sirius and James suddenly griped their friend and dragged him off to somewhere. "Come on Remus we need to 'study'." "Yeah 'study'" the pair said, as Remus sighed.

Wow! what a strange act.

I was left alone in the living room of the house. Since that group of boys, at-less two, had called me a nerd I guess I was the fungus that grew in-between their toes and high tailed it out to get some foot cream.

Sitting down on the couch, boderdom took over quickly. My eyes shifted to the books that were left out on the table before me. One book was on magic and another was on werewolves. The werewolves' one was a scream for "READ ME". Picking up the book, I flipped the pages to reveal its secrets.

"Are werewolves real?" I asked silently to my self.

Flipping through the pages was like candy for my mind. So well written so…much like music to my ears.

"Hey Nerdess, can I have my book."

Looking up, Sirius stood there with an annoyed look on his face. "Enjoy reading it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I handed to him. "I never read a ... how you would say… magical book, such as that…" I rambled. He took the book, shaking his head, his locks of black shook dramatically into his face. "It's just a book." "But if you get into it, you can see details, like you're IN the book." I said full out.

Sirius must think I am a freak of nature.

"Sure you can nerdess." Sirius said, walking away. I slumped into my seat and sighed. 


End file.
